Thirty Things About the Storm Hawks
by Silver Fox Trot
Summary: The Storm Hawks are a young group of Sky Knights, but even they have something that most of the other members don't know anything about!


**Thirty Things About the Storm Hawks**

**Disclaimer**; I, unfortunately do not own Storm Hawks, nor am I making any money off of this piece of this derivative piece of work. I am only borrowing the characters for entertainment purposes, without the intent to debase or parody them. If asked by the legal owners to take this down, I will, as long as they show me the proof.

**Summary**: Just a random set of plot bunnies that have been bugging me all week. I might expand a few into a larger drabble if I feel like it. Enjoy!

**Aerrow**

1) The worst Day Aerrow can remember is the day he learned that the _Condor_ had fallen.

2) One of the best days Aerrow can remember is the day that the long-lost _Condor_ soared above the clouds for the fist time in over a decade.

3) Out of all the Storm Hawks, Piper is the one that understands the most about him and she is the member he understands the least.

4) While Aerrow might be one of the most acrobatic and talented hand-to-hand Sky Knight in all of Atmos, but he has two left feet when it comes to dancing, especially with a partner.

5) While Piper and Radarr may share the title of 'Aerrows Best Friend', he cares equally for all of his Storm Hawks. They are his team, his friends and most importantly, they are his family.

**Piper**

6) Few people know this, but the pendant she always wears is actually a locator-crystal, given to her on her tenth birthday.

7) Piper likes crystals because she wanted to be unique.

8) She has kissed a boy before and no, it wasn't Aerrow, or even Finn for that matter. It's a secret she'll take with her to the grave.

9) When she was younger and just starting to learn Sky-Fu, a boy in her class told her that she should stick to more girly things. He stopped once she showed him how much better she was at Sky-Fu, even though they were both at the same level.

10) She hasn't worn a dress in years, not since the disaster at a distant relatives wedding, but she still keeps the semi-formal her mother gave her in the back of her closet. Just in case.

**Finn**

11) Finn is not nearly as stupid as he comes off to be. He notices things; such as how Aerrow gets nervous when he doesn't know where Piper is when the sneak into Cyclonian territory. Whether it's because he's worried about her safety or worried about what kind of trouble Finn will get them in without her is up to debate.

12) There are only two gifts that he can remember being given to him special. The first was his first guitar when he was nine. The next year his parents gave him his first cross-bow.

13) The first time Finn met Aerrow was when he was just starting to learn how to fly a skimmer. Long story short they end up scrubbing floors, snickering to each other 'So totally worth it.' They've been friends ever since.

14) While Finn has proven to be an excellent marksman with his crossbow, Finn is even better at aiming a camera. He has several picture albums full of blackmail material to prove it.

15) When asked how he started his whole 'chica-cha' thing, Finn will say that he picked it up from a star that visited his home terra one day. In reality, he picked it up from his father.

**Junko**

16) Even though Junko may be clumsy and absentminded most of the time, but he's very good with his hands when he wants to be. He was the one who created the metal storm hawks that adorn the back of his team.

17) After his last trip to the dentist, Junko swore off all candy. It lasted until his teeth grew back, a week later.

18) Junko may not be the strongest Wallop in Atmos, but he's strong enough to be there for his team and that's good enough for him.

19) After Stork, Junko has the largest collection of books that aren't magazines. Sure, most of them are probably at a young child's level, but at least they are better than the magazines that are filled with pages and pages of Skimmers that Aerrow and Finn favour.

20) No one is quite sure how Junko knew he was allergic to Sky-Sharks or the Murk Raiders for that matter.

**Stork**

21) Sometimes Stork wonders if being on the _Condor_ is such a good thing, the Storm Hawks has run into even worse disasters than can happen on Terra Merb, but when his team comes onto the deck after celebrating a successful mission, Stork knows that he could never leave all this. The _Condor_, and the Storm Hawks, are his home and family.

22) Merb-cabbage might be his all-time-favourite food, but Pipers Sand-cakes come in a very-close second place.

23) There is nothing better, in Storks opinion, than the feeling he gets when he pilots the Condor above the cloud line that separates Atmos from the Wasteland and seeing the faces of the Cyclonians change from triumph to horror.

24) Stork has a reason to be terrified of a 'mind-worm' invasion, what that reason is, the rest of the Storm Hawks aren't quite sure and for once, Stork isn't talking.

25) Unbeknownst to most of Storm Hawks, Stork actually carries two emergency supplies of Merb-cabbage. After the last one was jettisoned, he started stock-piling it in his room.

**Radarr**

26) Even though they both share the title of 'Aerrows Best Friend' neither Piper nor Radarr ever get jealous of each other. They both serve an important role in their friends' life; Radarrs' is to get Aerrow to enjoy life as much as he can and Pipers' is to make sure that what they do doesn't end it prematurely.

27) Radarr has no idea how the chicken keeps finding him, but he's sure glad that the Cyclonians don't have that ability!

28) To date, Radarr has never lost a game of cards against either Finn or Junko. It helps that they aren't smart enough to notice his cheating.

29) Radarr is a very curious creature, by nature, along with the other boys of the Storm hawks. He hates having the 'look, don't touch' rule imposed on him. However, he makes an exception whenever Piper does it. Being fried once was more than enough, thank-you-very-much!

30) Whenever Radarr tries to think of a time before he met Aerrow, all he comes up with is a blank. This doesn't bother him at all.


End file.
